This study continues the investigators' research on outcomes of upper extremity cumulative trauma disorders (UECTDs). Its specific aims are the prevention of work-related UECTDs and improved functional outcomes for individuals suffering UECTDs. Cumulative trauma disorders of the upper extremity remain a major cause of lost-time injuries in American industry. The Bureau of Labor Statistics (BLS) 1995 Report on Lost- Workday Injuries showed that employees disabled by carpal tunnel syndrome experienced the largest median lost-work day rate among disabling conditions. The investigators current descriptive epidemiological study has demonstrated that individuals with UECTDs have persisting functional, emotional, and financial problems, despite medical treatment. A randomized trial will be conducted to evaluate the effectiveness of an educational intervention designed to significantly reduce the incidence of subsequent upper extremity cumulative trauma disorders (UECTDs) for employers who receive interventions and significantly improve functional outcomes for injured employees who receive, along with their physicians and employers, interventions compared to those who do not receive intervention. All UECTD claimants identified from Maryland Workers Compensation Commission (WCC) claims in a 12 month period (along with their employers and treating physicians) will be randomized and assigned to either an intervention group or a comparison group. The intervention will be a series of educational efforts including materials to be distributed by mail (written and audiovisual) and an educational on-site meeting/walkthrough. The comparison group will receive no intervention, but will have outcomes measured. The effectiveness of these educational interventions and outcome data will be collected by CATI (computer assisted telephone interview). Subsequent claims during the 12 month observation period will be recorded for each employer in both intervention and comparison groups. Employees will respond to questions about functional, emotional, and financial outcomes.